parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Car Club Movie
The Car Club Movie is a film based on The Car Club, which is a TV series based on Disney/Pixar's Cars. Plot Lightning McQueen is a racecar who lives in the town of Radiator Springs. He is also the owner of the Car Club, a special clubhouse where he and his friends hang out and have fun. Back in the day, McQueen had a mentor named Doc Hudson, who was also known as "The Fabulous Hudson Hornet". One day, McQueen's rival, Jackson Storm, arrives in Radiator Springs, planning to take over the Car Club as usual. McQueen tells Storm that he will never, ever let him gain control of the Car Club. Storm says that he deserves the Car Club more than McQueen does because he is faster and better than him. Cruz Ramirez says that Storm is jealous because McQueen has more friends than him. The next day, when Storm sees McQueen and Cruz practicing their racing, he boasts that he can go faster than him, which makes Cruz call Storm a jerk. Then, Storm sees Guido stacking tires at Luigi's shop, and says, "How long does it take one tiny forklift to stack a whole bunch of tires?" Guido is offended and Luigi tells him that Storm is just being mean. Then, when Storm sees Mater driving down the road, he teases Mater by calling him "Rusty Face". Later that day, Mater and Guido complain to McQueen about what Storm had said to them. Enraged, McQueen says that Storm can mess with him, but he can't mess with his friends. McQueen challenges Storm to a race. Storm boasts that he can easily win because he is faster than McQueen, and calls him "Old-Timer". McQueen is more determined than ever to beat Storm. Luigi starts the race, and Storm takes off, leaving McQueen behind. McQueen tries desperately to catch up with Storm, but he loses control, and crashes into a ditch. Mater tows McQueen out of the ditch. McQueen is very grateful to him for helping him out, and Mater says that Storm is just a show-off. That night, McQueen is upset about losing to Storm, and has a nightmare about Storm taking over the Car Club after beating him in a race. Then, the ghost of Doc Hudson, McQueen's late mentor appears, and reminds McQueen that just because Storm is faster than him doesn't mean he is better and that he must not let Storm gain control of the Car Club. A few days later, McQueen challenges Storm to a racing event called "The Radiator Springs Grand Prix". Storm is in the lead at first, but McQueen manages to get ahead of him by using the drifting technique that Doc had taught him. Soon, McQueen and Storm cross an old bridge. McQueen carefully crosses the bridge, and makes it safely. Storm, however, goes too fast and falls off the bridge. Storm lands in the river below and sinks, never to be seen again. McQueen's friends congratulate him for winning the race and McQueen feels very proud of himself. Characters Lightning_mcqueen_cars_3.png|Lightning McQueen Cruz_ramirez_cars_3.png|Cruz Ramirez Jackson_storm_cars_3.png|Jackson Storm Mater_cars_3.png|Mater Sally_cars_3.png|Sally Luigi_cars_3.png|Luigi Guido_cars_3.png|Guido Fillmore_cars_3.png|Fillmore Sarge_cars_3.png|Sarge Ramone_cars_3.png|Ramone Flo_cars_3.png|Flo Sheriff_Cars3.png|Sheriff Lizzie_cars_3.png|Lizzie Smokey.png|Smokey Chick_hicks_cars_3.png|Chick Hicks King_cars_3.png|Strip "The King" Weathers Finn_mcmissile_cars_2.png|Finn McMissile Holly_shiftwell_cars_2.png|Holley Shiftwell Doc Hudson also makes an appearance in a flashback and as a ghost.